


Like you want me to feel it in the morning

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Is Not a Witcher, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, They're In Love Your Honor, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: "This is the stupidest thing you've ever done, and I can't believe I agreed," Geralt groaned, falling back on the bed and ignoring the sound of running water from the bathroom. Jaskier didn't bother replying.He'd gotten so much better at noticing when Geralt was just In A Mood.To be fair, though, thishadto be in their top three of stupid shit they'd done. And Jaskier ordering a dildo modeled after his own dick so he could put it into Geraltwasabsolutely ridiculous.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Like you want me to feel it in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have time to proof read this but I think it's pretty good as is?? Wheee -upside down face-  
> I'll come back to proofread, pinky promise.
> 
> Prompt: Double penetration

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever done, and I can't believe I agreed," Geralt groaned, falling back on the bed and ignoring the sound of running water from the bathroom. Jaskier didn't bother replying.

He'd gotten so much better at noticing when Geralt was just In A Mood.

To be fair, though, this _had_ to be in their top three of stupid shit they'd done. And Jaskier ordering a dildo modeled after his own dick so he could put it into Geralt _was_ absolutely ridiculous.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed, sing-songy and _ridiculous_ , brandishing a wobbly phallic object in Geralt's face.

He caught himself before he childishly stuck his tongue out, but mostly because he knew Jaskier would take it as an invitation, and Geralt wasn't keen on giving oral sex to the toy.

"I have the real deal in my bed every night, this thing isn't that impressive," he grumbled. Jaskier beamed at him.

"I appreciate you're being grumpy, love, but that's really sweet," he told him, patting his thigh a little. "And you haven't even heard me out on why I wanted this! You're going to love it, you'll see."

"Jaskier, I already have your dick up my ass on a regular basis, and I already like it. There's no way a toy is going to be any better. You're just fishing for compliments. Can't we just ignore this entire...?"

Geralt trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the sudden realization that Jaskier had actually _planned_ something. Jaskier's grin only grew, almost wolfish.

"What have you done."

"Nothing, yet. But..."

"But what?"

"I was hoping to convince you to try... maybe having us both?"

"At the same time?!"

Jaskier simply nodded, and while he was still smiling hopefully, Geralt had to admit he was using his serious voice, giving Geralt a chance to opt out if he wanted to. He looked at Jaskier, at the dildo in his hand, and at the rather obvious bulge in his pants.

"It won't fit," he blurted out. He immediately felt his face heating up. Oh gods, he was making excuses. He was _considering_ it. Jaskier chuckled.

"Maybe it won't," he admitted. "I was planning on taking it very slowly. But you've mentioned a few times that you wanted a bit more stretch, I've had my cock and a few fingers in you before, so I thought..."

"It's never a complaint!" Geralt insisted, mortified. Jaskier waved it away, unconcerned.

"I know. I'm not exactly small, and even if I'm smaller than you, it's not all about size, it's about what you do with it."

"Jaskier!"

"Oh, come on, don't get all prudish on me. Think of it as a challenge! Don't you want to know if you can have both of these in you at once?" he tempted, lowering the dildo to press it against his own cock, the outline pressing on his trousers. The image burnt itself on Geralt's mind, and he groaned.

"It won't fit," he insisted, hiding behind his own hands. He was self-aware enough to recognize when he was just waiting for Jaskier to convince him into it. Jaskier, who knew him well enough as well, laughed, delighted.

"We'll figure it out together," he promised gently. "I've also bought about a shit ton of lube."

"I thought you were saving for a new amplifier," Geralt sighed, trying to hide a shiver of anticipation by sitting up enough to take off his shirt. Jaskier laughed.

"I've effectively amplified my dick, I suppose... That was a little lie, love. Sorry. I wanted to surprise you!"

"You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously lucky that you love me!" Jaskier sing-sang.

Geralt didn't correct him.

It took them almost no time to get Geralt naked and comfortable against the pillow, a towel preventively spread on their bed. Jaskier liked to take his time whenever he opened Geralt up, and Geralt quickly decided that if Jaskier wanted him to take the dildo as well, the least he could do was help out with the preparations. Jaskier scoffed at the thought of it being a chore, and, true to form, by the time he deemed Geralt's ass sufficiently open, Geralt had already lost track of how long they'd been there. He opened his eyes, hissing when Jaskier pulled his fingers out and his mouth away, trailing kisses up his perineum and balls before straightening up to look him in the eye.

"I'm starting with this," Jaskier murmured, picking the toy up from where it had fallen, by Geralt's side. Geralt nodded, and braced himself for the feeling.

It wasn't by far the first time they experimented with toys. Jaskier had an entire collection, and he'd spent... probably a couple grand by now, on toys for Geralt. He had always spoiled him, but ever since they'd gotten together, Geralt had had to tell him more than once to stop buying him things. Jaskier rarely listened. Still, despite their extensive collection of dildos, Jaskier had never expressed wanting to use them at the same time. He'd always liked taking Geralt apart on his own, the egotistical bastard, and Geralt hadn't exactly complained.

The pressure from the toy was... fine. It was a toy, it felt like a toy. It had the right size, and Geralt knew exactly why, but it was still slightly cold to the touch, and it didn't move at all like Jaskier would if he were inside Geralt, no matter how experienced Jaskier was at using toys. Still, it was fine, it felt good, and Geralt sighed, sinking his hips lower to take the whole thing down to the base. Jaskier groaned at the sight, leaning closer to press a kiss to Geralt's chest, toy with his nipples, so far ignored. Geralt squirmed when Jaskier's hand found his cock as well, stroking him slowly, barely offering any friction at all. It was the hand where he didn't have any lube, and it felt warm, but rough, and Geralt pushed Jaskier away.

"As much as I'd like, I've had almost my entire hand up your ass," Jaskier laughed, waving his fingers suggestively. Geralt frowned. "Not keen on passing that onto the rest of you."

"Then go wash your hands, and come back," he agreed, slightly disappointed. Jaskier didn't wait to be told twice.

Geralt waited until he could hear the water running to twist on the bed sheets, getting to his hands and knees instead, and groaning at the pressure from the toy still inside him. It hit all the right spots, just the way Geralt was used to when having Jaskier inside him, and he balanced on one hand to push the toy further in with the other. Jaskier was still not back from the bathroom, so he allowed himself a bit of wriggling and experimentation, until he found the right angle and the right rhythm, and then, he couldn't really stop a moan.

Jaskier all but ran back into the room, choking out a swear, and all but falling on the bed, hands immediately finding Geralt's cheeks and pulling them so he could see. Geralt nearly whimpered when Jaskier took over, twisting the shaft deliciously against his prostate.

"Oh, Geralt, darling," Jaskier moaned. "Gods, look at you..."

"Get in me already, Jaskier," he mumbled. "If you get me any closer I'll be too tight again."

"Fuck..."

Jaskier still took a moment to rushedly put on a condom, while Geralt tried his best not to keep rocking back onto the toy. If he tilted his hips a little, he might be able to hump the bed, maybe? Only, Jaskier wouldn't want him to, but Geralt wasn't in a mood for waiting too long...

Jaskier interrupted his reverie by pouring a bit more lube on his ass, startling him as it trickled down. They both swore, but soon enough Geralt could hear the sounds of Jaskier slicking himself up, and pressing closer. The heat of him was nearly enough to make him melt, and he arched his back a bit more, trying to help the process. Jaskier's cock twitched as he pressed it against his already stretched hole.

"All good, love?" he asked, his voice breathy with desire. Geralt closed his eyes, his head falling against his arms, but managed to hum his assent.

Jaskier didn't hesitate after that. He kept pressing in, very slowly, tortuous centimeter by ever so tortuous centimeter... until eventually, Geralt could feel his hips meeting his. Jaskier's legs were all but trembling, and he braced himself on Geralt's hips as he drew out almost completely. The movement displaced the toy a little, as well, and they both moaned as it slid back in when Jaskier did. For a moment, it reduced them to grinding against one another, just feeling how deep they could go, until Jaskier straightened his back.

He gripped Geralt's hip with one hand, the other dipping between them to firmly grab the toy, and press it in whenever he drew out, creating even more friction. Geralt swore, pushing back against them both. It was glorious.

"I can't believe how well you're taking us," Jaskier gasped, his voice already breathless, almost dreamy, the way he sounded when he was getting close. "Gods, I wish you could see yourself right now, love. All stretched out in the bed, and just rutting back into my cock... twice over."

"Jaskier..."

"Does it feel good, Geralt? Gods, I hope it does..."

"S'good," Geralt managed, feeling his own cock twitch when Jaskier ran the hand on his hip upwards, placing it on the base of his spine, encouraging him to take the lead and move at his own pace. "Close?" Geralt asked, hanging on the last thread of self control he had. Jaskier sighed, breath stuttering.

"Yes," he murmured. "Getting there. You're... so tight, Geralt... Gods, I love how you feel around me, I love you so..."

"Let me?" he asked, interrupting him, not sure he'd be able to keep himself from coming if Jaskier went on a praising rant.

"What do you need, love?"

Geralt pulled away as much as he could, twisting to indicate what he wanted, and Jaskier seemed to get it, thankfully, maneuvering both of them so they were facing one another.

"Like this?"

"Hmm, no," Geralt mumbled. He waited until Jaskier had settled above him to turn both of them around, pressing him into the bed and watching as his eyes grew wide in realization.

"O-ohh, fuck, Geralt, yesss..." Jaskier whined, cock jumping between them as Geralt crawled on his lap, bracing himself on Jaskier's shoulders. Jaskier's hands roamed his chest.

"Yes?" he asked, one last time. Jaskier opened his eyes to glare at him.

"Yes, dear, I want you to ride my cock. My cocks!" he added, arching his eyebrows, impressed with his own stupid pun. Geralt rolled his eyes.

He leaned closer for a moment, and Jaskier used one of his hands to guide his own cock back in before letting Geralt take over. It took some adjustment, and eventually, Geralt pulled one of Jaskier's hands so he could still direct the way he wanted the toy to move within him, but otherwise wasted no time on setting a rhythm once more. Jaskier's moans grew only louder, almost screaming when Geralt leaned in so he could grind his cock against Jaskier's abdomen. He held onto the toy as best he could, but his grip faltered a few times. Geralt couldn't blame him, at this point, they were both far too desperate to keep up with it all.

Eventually, when Geralt was almost about to come, Jaskier planted his feet on the bed, pulling Geralt closer. Before he could even ask if this was okay, Geralt nodded against his cheek, lowering his head to bite at his neck. Jaskier nearly sobbed, hips thrusting into Geralt's insistently.

There was no going back from that.

Jaskier came first, shuddering through his orgasm and then using the toy and sneaking a hand between them to finish Geralt off. Geralt came with a growl, feeling impossibly full, and biting at Jaskier's shoulder to try and keep himself grounded. Both of them stayed exactly as they were for a few long moments, trying to catch their breath.

"It fit," Jaskier said, minutes later, idly playing with Geralt's hair. Geralt grumbled.

"Sure. Get it out now, though."

"Right."

He did, very slowly, pulling out the toy first, and then, when Geralt moved, his own cock. They moved so he could stand up and take off the condom. Geralt fell on his back, stretching.

"Do I look as extremely open as I feel?" he asked, feeling almost cheeky as Jaskier tied off the condom. He turned to Geralt, eyes lidded upon finding him holding his legs up.

"You look like you want me to get this back into you and maybe even get the prostate massager out, until I milk another load out of you," Jaskier threatened, breathless, brandishing the dildo, still shiny with lube. Geralt laughed, but stood up.

"Nice try, but no. I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow as is."

"Well, that's what weekends are for, I suppose," Jaskier sighed.

"I'm sure we'll have a lot more chances to experiment," Geralt mumbled. Jaskier beamed.

"Of course!"

"Come on, let's shower," he continued, pulling Jaskier along toward the bathroom. "You've had your way with me, I demand cuddles for the rest of the evening."

Jaskier's breath caught in his throat, as it always did. Geralt looked at him after opening the tap, arched an eyebrow. Jaskier was smiling at him, still flushed from their activities, hair sticking up in all directions, neck and chest bitten red. Yet, he looked... soft. Warm. He walked closer, tiptoeing to press a chaste kiss on Geralt's lips.

"Shower, then," Jaskier whispered. "We can cuddle and maybe watch a movie. I know you don't usually eat takeaway, but maybe we could order something just this time?"

"Just this time," Geralt agreed. "But only because I don't feel like standing around in the kitchen after all of this."

"Of course, love."

"Jaskier?"

"Yes?" he asked. Geralt grinned.

"I love you too."

He stepped into the shower, allowing himself a little satisfied smirk when Jaskier gasped, throwing the toy at him.

"Geralt, you can't just _say_ that kind of thing!"

"You say it all the time," he defended himself. "It's not even the first..."

"Yes, but you know what it does to me when you say it," Jaskier whined, picking up the toy but throwing it on the sink to wash it later. He stepped into the shower with Geralt, all but cornering him into the wall. Geralt sighed, a shiver running up his spine.

"Do I?" he mused.

"You little shit," Jaskier laughed, sliding closer. "I'm going to kiss the hell out of you."

"Tragic," Geralt deadpanned.

Jaskier laughed, and for the next few minutes, he proceeded to do just as he had said he would. And if they got sidetracked and had to postpone the shower a few more minutes after that? Well. That was what weekends were for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
